The Dark Tales of Argon Nostrum: The Brotherhood
by Lobo10020
Summary: Argon Nostrum is a khajiit who seeks acceptance. He finds it in the warm embrace of the Night Mother and her children. But as darkness falls upon Tamriel he must race to save the very man that offered him this life. I wonder is his love strong enough to save them both?


The Corridors were long and dark as I made my way to Lucien's chambers. I fought my way through dark guardians only to find a gate. Behind it was a man in dark robes, with long black hair, fast asleep. I seached for a way in and eventually found a lever. I made my way to the sleeping Lucien and sat down by him. When I saw his face something swelled up inside me.

Something Is wrong, I thought, something is very wrong.

I patted Lucien's head and waited for morning. I tried not to yawn but as morning came it was unevitable. I needed to feed and feed quick. The moment I'd set foot outside I would burst into flames. This is part of the curse that Vicente gave me. Warm gooey blood filled my mouth then I realized what had happened. I had bitten through my lip trying to keep from biting Lucien. He turned his head in his sleep and my eyes locked on to the big bulging vien begging to be punctured on his neck. With great speed I jumped up and went to the other side of the room.

I heared a noise. Something-multiple somethings- was coming and it wasn't the dark guardians. I know their sent to well. I drew my sufferthorn from it's sheath and stood still. With hunters sight ingauged I saw one human and two canines coming right for Lucien. Had they defeated the guardians or had they ran away from them? Either way I had to protect Lucien. Then I got a look at the size of the human. Small like a child. Was it a child or a small adult? Then I saw her. She was a child lost and no threat to me or Lucien. I put sufferthorn away. By this time Lucien had awoke and was staring at the child. Her ears pointed downward and her eyes said she was scared. Lucien glared at the young Khajiit.

"Who is this girl Argon?" He said still looking at the girl.

"I don't know." I said. I fell to my knees. My head foggy, my eyes heavy and soon everything was black.

I never felt so hungary it was like I hadn't eaten in days. I was walking home from a party when I saw a pool of water.

"It hasn't rained now has it?" I thought to my self "No." I walk closer to the pool and I realize it wasn't water. It was a pool of blood. I sniffed the blood and my stomach rumbled. When I bent down to get a drink I felt like something was pulling at my mouth. I tried to open my mouth and it wouldn't open. I tried and I tried over and over again. Thats when I felt my mouth. Strings. Strings. Strings! My mouth was sewn shut. I looked down at the pool and hands reached up and pulled me in.

I awoke to Lucien holding my head up and shoving a cup between my lips.

"Drink its blood." he said. My eyes grew wide. "No the girl is okay as are the dogs." He paused, "Its my blood." he said showing me his arm. On his arm was a fresh new cut. I sniffed the cup and his arm. It was his blood. I felt my face grow hot. I unclenched my teeth,which I must have clenched unintedadly, and opened my mouth. I couldn't bring myself to the peweter cup. Lucien brought the cup to me. I drank. I could feel the blood leave my face. I looked in the corner and saw the little khajiit girl. She looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me." she said to me. I looked at the girl and then to Lucien who had a big bruse around his neck.

"I saved the girl? How?" I asked Lucien cleared his throat.

"I knew you needed blood and the girl was my first choice you refused to let me get close to her. The dogs were my second choice and you agreed they'd be okay. I went to kill them and she screamed and you stopped me." he replied.

"How'd you get that bruise on your neck?" I said touching it with my fingertips. Lucien pulled away.

"I went to kill the girl. I had my knife ready and had her cornered. You pulled me away and got ontop of me and . . . ."

I put my hands around Lucien's neck. My eyes grew wide. The bruise and my hands were the same exact size.

"Lucien please forgive me. I wasn't-"

"I know." Lucien said "We need to find something that can sastain you for longer." he turned away and looked back at me "I could tell it wasn't you. You'd never try to kill me." Lucien took the girl by the hand.

"Your not going to hurt her are you?" I asked Lucien shook his head.

"I'm going to learn how to kill things." she said with a smile.

"Okay." I said

Once he and the girl were gone I relaxed my whole body. I turned over on the bed looking at the wall. I blushed and couln't fight the urge anymore. I turned over and layed on my belly. I forced my head into his pillow. I sucked Lucien's sent out through my nose. And just with his sent I could taste his skin.

"What are you doing?" Lucien asked

"rreeeeooow oww." I relplied as I jumped with my tail between my legs. Lucien looked at me. My heart was racing I had been caught in the act and even more so I lusted. My tail was hiding the fact that I was lusting but it was painful. Lucien came over and sat on the bed my me. The pain grew worse.

"Might want to take care of that or the pain will grow." he said, "Was the dream a good one?'

"Yes." I said licking my lips with my eyes locked on Lucien's neck.

"Are you hungry?" Lucien asked he moved his ponytail revealing a white neck. I moved closer my nose touched his neck. I sniffed the bulging blue vien. Lucien laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I demanded.

"Your nose tickles." he said. My nose had had its fill. Now my tounge wanted its fill. I licked his neck. The taste of his skin was so good. Lucien jumped.

"What are you-" I had him pinned under my body. My tail had moved and was removing his shirt. Once his shirt was removed I licked him even more. The pain had grown to terrible lengths. I undid my pants. I let my straalajim out and continued to lick Lucien.

"Stop you feline." He said angrly. The same thing happend I couldn't control my body. I went to bite Lucien and felt a sharp pain through out my body. I blacked out again. I laid there ontop of Lucien. "Were you going to rape me?" he asked

"No." I replied,"I'd never hurt Lord Lucien."

"How am I a lord?" Lucien asked with general curiosity.

"You serve the Night Mother and I serve you." I said still paralized.

"Rest Argon. And don't take your lust out on me."

"Wait! Were's the girl?"

"She's asleep on the other end of the fort." Lucien replied.

The next morning I awoke to the gate of Lucien's room rising. The young khajiit girl standing with a doll in hand.

"Good morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." She said she pranced over to the coffin Lucien and began to play with the doll.

"Where'd ya get that?" I asked looking at the hair it had.

"Ma made it for me." She stated.

"Ma?" I asked

"Yeah you know. Long black hair, black robe, was sleeping in that bed. Ma." Lucien's figure came to mind. She called Lucien 'Ma'. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Honey. He can't be your ma. He is a man." I told her

"I know," she said "He reminds me of my ma." Lucien came in with his long pitch black hair down.

"A don't bother him." Lucien said

"Whats your name khajiit?" I said

"Allavalania. But ma can't say it and says A."

"Ma?" Lucien asked suprised. Allavalania nodded.

"Be kind to da okay?" she said and went down the corridor.

"Lucien is it safe for her to be wondering the corridors?" I asked Lucien shook his head.

"No its not. But I'm immoble. I don't have another place I can stay." My eyes lit up.

"Stay at my place! I have a house in chorrol we can stay there and you and Allavalania will be safe."

Lucien contemplated this for a moment and agreed. That night after I fed, Lucien, Allavalania and I packed up and left for the town of Chorrol.


End file.
